


Electric Blue

by Annonymatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Aromantic Peter Parker, Asexual Peter Parker, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Peter Parker, Big Brother Peter Parker, Blond Peter Parker - Freeform, Blue Eyes are Mesmerizing, Gen, Happy Hogan Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mutant Peter Parker, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, OOC Peter Parker, Oblivious Tony Stark, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a genius millionaire philanthropist, Peter Parker is born a Mutant, Sarcastic Peter Parker, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonymatic/pseuds/Annonymatic
Summary: A/NI got bored, wanted to change the story a little bit. Just a little angst to feed my boredom. This is just an attempt and I might not even bother coming back to it. Yes, this is a different story, bits and pieces of the other one can be found here or something. Bai bai.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Past Tony Stark/Mary Parker, Peter Parker & Eugene Thompson, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy & Harry Osborn, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark / Pepper Potts
Kudos: 6





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I got bored, wanted to change the story a little bit. Just a little angst to feed my boredom. This is just an attempt and I might not even bother coming back to it. Yes, this is a different story, bits and pieces of the other one can be found here or something. Bai bai.

**_Anthony "Tony" Stark was born in 1970 to Howard and Maria Stark. As his father was the founder of Stark Industries, the main weapons supplier to the United States Military, Tony was the sole heir to the legacy of the company._ **

**_Tony inherited the mutant gene that had been passed through for centuries within the Stark Family. The power of Technopathy was proven through his rare electric blue eyes that spark of electricity when his powers are active, and the occasional Psychokinesis that bloomed earlier in his life and is much more powerful than those before him._ **

**_When he was four years old, Tony built his first Circuit Board. Three years later, when he was seven, he built his very first Engine. Years after, when he was seventeen, Tony graduated from MIT at the top of his class._ **

**_Tony was an engineering prodigy. His relationship with his father was strained and estranged. In 1991, Tony's parents died in a car crash, and his father's partner, Obadiah Stane, took temporary control of Stark Industries._ **

**_At the age of 21, Tony returned to inherit his father's company and became both famous for his professional life, and infamous for his partying, alcoholic, and playboy-like personal life._ **

**_Anthony Edward Stark Or Tony Stark for short is known as Iron Man. Tony is a billionaire, genius, former playboy, philanthropist, and is also well-known as famous superhero Iron Man, he owns Stark Industries and is formerly acting as its CEO._ **

**_Tony is a middle-aged man of average height. He is American, has Caucasian skin, and electric blue eyes. He has black hair, which is mostly kept in a rough-edged manner on some occasions, especially when he works._ **

_Tony is nowhere near ready to be a father. Truth to be told, no one is truly ready to be a father and some do not even bother becoming one even though they are responsible for becoming one. Howard is the proof in Tony's life and he intends to be different than his Old Man ever was._

_Tony doesn't let anyone prove him wrong, because he knows his intellectual capabilities are far more superior to those of other people. He is aware of what he is doing and therefore he is right. Well, except for what his old man had told and taught him many times. He can never be what his father intends him to become, a perfect soldier under his command. Howard seems to have mislabeled Anthony as one of Shield's agents instead of his own biological son. Mistakes that could have been avoided if Howard acted more of a father than his supposed Handler. Even Handlers treated those who are in their charge better than what his Biological Father had done to him._

_All changed when Harley Keener arrived, his beloved child that he had simply met in an accident waiting to happen. If he were to believe in fate, this would be one of the reasons as to why. The sweet beautiful boy that had shown him how great of a father he could become for once in his life if he had let people prove him wrong._

_He had met Harley when the boy was merely 8 years old and it baffled him how he could have created such a bundle of joy. With Golden Blond Hair and soft forest green eyes, the boy was the opposite of what Tony is. He was far more precious than anything in his entire world. He cannot help but be selfish and take the reigns of the boy's life. He was in cloud nine, almost forgetting his older son._

_2 years after Harley came into his life, he was then presented with news he had never known he would be given. Something had happened to his former Wife, that was now leading him in raising his older son...Alejandro or he goes by Peter nowadays. He wonders what had happened to Mary for Peter to end up with him instead. After all, Mary stated that he wasn't nowhere near capable of becoming a good father to Alejandro and he agreed without reluctance, signing away his rights as a guardian in record-breaking time. Selfish or not, he already has Harley, and for all, he knows Alejandro is already being taken care of by whoever Mary has put in charge of the boy's life. Though he remembers the time when he was still contemplating signing his son away, cutting all possible routes of relation with him._

_" In under no circumstances will I ever let Alejandro meet you. "_

_His former wife, Mary was it? stood threateningly on her own ground. Her eyes filled with uncertainty, and fury of all kind._

_" I am aware, Mary. I don't intend to meddle with the child's life more than that you think I would. "_

_" Oh no no no, Tony. That is not what I meant and you had proven me right before I even get to say it. "_

_" What do you mean- "_

_" You are not capable of becoming a good father to Alejandro and for all I know, you will be anything but a father in your entire life. Just like Howard. "_

_Tony had always wanted to be like Howard, a sick and twisted desire of an innocent child, but he had moved past that stage and he no longer wished to be compared to his old man, but Mary just had to bring the root of all his problems into this already complicated situation they are both involved in._

_What does Alejandro have in any way that provided the need for this dreadful occasion? He is nowhere near like his father and he will never be like him, and Tony, Tony is always right._

_" The law might say that he will end up with you if something were to happen to me, but I will make sure Alejandro ends up in a place nowhere near you or your company. "_

_Then why was he being called to take care of the child? Mary does not intend on letting him one foot in the boy's life, so why now of all things?_

" Good day, sire. By the will of May Parker, you are to become the legal guardian of Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as Alejandro Edwin Stark, your son. "

May Parker? Tony knows that his former wife had married someone else after their endeavor with one another, but he had never heard that she had changed her name into May instead?

" May? You mean Mary Parker? "

That seems to have confounded the poor social worker as he was startled by the question.

" No sir, May parker. "

But the employee is certain of what he had said, repeating his claim once more, but is now more confused as to why Tony Stark would state the name of his former wife, Mary Parker instead. Did he not know?

" Who? "

Timothy, the worker came to a sudden revelation. Anthony Stark was not aware of his supposed son's life or anyone that was formerly in it. He had forgotten that only a handful of people knew of what Tony had done, he had signed away his rights as Alejandro's guardian and therefore was not under any obligation to meddle with the child's life. This was made null the moment the will was released. Tim was now convinced that Tony, even at a moment's notice was not interested in Peter's life, he had felt rather...furious as an orphan himself.

" Maybelle Parker was the wife of the late Benjamin Parker and was the former guardian Peter Parker Benjamin or Alejandro Edwin Stark. The three lived in the mansion in London left by Mary and her husband as Peter grew up. Eventually, her husband died, resulting in Parker having to take care of Peter on her own, she died shortly after of stage 4 cancer, 3 months after the death of her husband, leading to Alejandro becoming an orphan due to the unfortunate circumstances, and had now led to me informing you, Dr. Stark. "

Startled, Tony could only gape like a dying fish, unaware of how ridiculous and frustrated he was now presenting himself as. Tim had informed him of the circumstances, but he still wasn't aware of what had led to it.

" What happened to Mary? "

He muttered, trying to calm himself down.

" Richard and Mary Parker were killed in a plane crash leaving a 5-year-old Peter in the hands of Maybelle and Benjamin Parker, sir. "

Tim, the poor social worker who was only doing his job stated almost nonchalantly and was now staring blankly in the eyes of Tony Stark. 

" May I proceed with the arrangement we are to follow, sir? Or do you demand to continue this at a later date? "

He continued, hoping that someone else was to handle the situation himself. He doesn't know if he can restrict himself in punching Tony Stark in the face or he might lose his job in the process. If he was in charge of the system, he would have made sure there was no "later date", but he was still hoping that somehow Stark does not disappoint him any longer. After all, Tony took Harley without any hesitation then he wouldn't mind taking his older son as well?

Contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark began taking the situation much more seriously than he had before when he came prancing around blindly without intention. Timothy then informed him of all the possible arrangements that are going to happen if he were to take Alejandro on his own. Let's just say, the Social Worker went over both their comfort zone and even provided a small kind of counseling to Tony and may or may not guilt-tripped the billionaire at the same bloody time. Tim felt the need to show Anthony that he is a grown adult and is now responsible for another life and for the love of everything he needs to man up and take the reigns himself.

**_Tony had come to a revelation, he was again proven wrong and he was truly just like Howard. A hypocrite and a bad father, not to Harley, but to Alejandro._ **

**_To be continued__ **


	2. NOT A CHAPTER 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did this thing because I may or may not abandon the story, but I don't want the plot to just sit in my plans gathering dust or something.
> 
> Grammar is purposely shit.

_**Plot Rough Summary: ( Work in progress )** _   
_**Alejandro Edwin Stark was born from Mary Fitzpatrick and Anthony Stark.** _

_Stark Family_  
_Genius IQ_  
_A line of mutants._  
_Technopathy proven through their inhumane electric blue eyes that spark of electricity when their powers are active. ( Not everyone is able to have this. )_  
_Occasional Psychokinesis that is only found in few blood relations._

_Mary Fitzpatrick and Anthony Stark were married when they had him and then divorced afterwards._  
_Reason for Divorce:_  
_Anthony is not ready to become a father._  
_Mary decided that in order to raise her child properly is to make sure that he is far away from Anthony._

_Mary Fitzpatrick married Richard Parker and raised her son with him._  
_They temporarily changed the child's name to Peter Parker._  
_Mary Fitzpatrick and Richard Parker died in a plane crash when Peter was 5 years old_

_Richard Parker is a Hydra Agent that had infiltrated Oscorp Industries and had done multiple experiments on Peter at a young age in order to replicate the super soldier serum. ( 1-3 years old )_

_Maybelle Parker was the wife of the late Benjamin Parker and was the former guardian Peter Parker Benjamin or Alejandro Edwin Stark. The three lived in the mansion in London left by Mary and her husband as Peter grew up._

_Obadiah Stane secretly supported the life of Peter Parker, purposely endangering the life of the child in order to nurture his abilities. Peter was then forced to learn how to battle those who intends to harm him by means of training. Obadiah plans to mold Peter into a perfect puppet he is able to control, because Peter was far more easier to influence than Anthony._

_Hydra had tried numerously to take Peter and train him in order to finish the experiment Richard had done. They have yet to succeed._

_At the age of 12, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider during a science exhibition that resulted in activating the serum and also granting him spider-like abilities on top of his already mutated gene inherited from birth._

_Eventually, Benjamin died, resulting in May having to take care of Peter on her own, she died shortly after of stage 4 cancer, 3 months after the death of her husband, leading to Alejandro becoming an orphan due to the unfortunate circumstances._

_By the will of May Parker, Tony were to become the legal guardian of Peter Benjamin Parker._

_Benjamin Parker's death was not an accident. He was shot in the middle of Hydra's attempt in kidnapping Peter Parker._

_In grief and absolute guilt, Peter hunted down Ben's attacker, misinterpreting the words "With great power, comes great responsibility". He then pinpointed who was involved, Hydra. Intelligent as he is, he decided to stop his hunt and focus on his abilities first, researching as to why Hydra wanted him in the first place. He made his way to Director Fury and trained secretly under him to fully grasp the expense of his powers._

_After 2 years, he was now 14 years old. He then resumed his hunt in the guise of friendly neighborhood spider-man. He also befriended Harrison Osborn and Gwen Stacy. He dated Gwen for 6 months ( He was 15 ) before coming to a revelation that all relationships that he had established are Platonic and not Romantic. The 3 of them remained friends with Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones and former bully Flash Thompson added to the list._

_( now 16 ), he began destroying multiple Hydra bases on his own in the process with a team of friends now backing him secretly. Harrison was then turned into a damned Lizard and killed Gwen in the process, Peter was forced to kill Harry as well. Enraged, his focus remained in working, with this he found out Richard parker's involvement regarding his other power that added more baggage to his already fucked up life and the false kidnapping attempts Obie had thrown to him when he was a kid._

_Shit happens, multiple breakdowns, a few sorts of suicide attempts, inability to function like a proper human being, drinking himself to death. Dr. Cho, his personal doctor that knows all of his escapades put a halt into his supposed mission and Tony who was left unaware for a long time witnessed Peter's seclusion in the medbay._

_( Yes, no one in the avengers know of his self made mission, only Fury is aware of this. Fury has a soft spot for Peter and had unofficially adopted him already. Natasha knows of Peter's training, but not of his spider-man persona. Happy is acting as his parent ( he also knows ), while his real father is oblivious of all shit happening. Pepper doesn't know but treats Peter like her son already. Tony is not a good father to Peter and is only paying attention to Harley. )_

_**( His appearance is literally like the other Peter parker in the spiderverse animated movie, but with much more darker life story. )** _  
_**Real Name: Alejandro Edwin Stark** _  
_**Alias: Peter Benjamin Parker** _  
_**Superhero Name: Spider-man** _  
_**Superhero Abilities:** _  
_**Technopathy, Psychokinesis, Genius IQ, Super Soldier Serum ( Spider )** _  
_**Age: 16 years old** _  
_**Birthdate: 10th of August, 2000** _  
_**Gender: Male** _  
_**Sexuality: Aromantic, Asexual** _  
_**Hair Colour: Bleach Blond ( Dyed Light Brown )** _  
_**Eye Color: Electric Blue** _  
_**Height: 185 cm** _


End file.
